pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV |-| Section 4= XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX ---- Reply Yeah, it is fine!--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Edit How does it make sense to you that we bold the species of the Pokémon, when it has its own name. It's not like Dawn's Togekiss, where its name or what it is is both Togekiss. --Rai 水 (talk) 11:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply Same here, it finally evolved and it can Mega Evolve too into Mega Charizard X.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it seems so!--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yep, it is a pretty excited new chapter.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Names Like which ones, exactly? All of them should be official. Energy ''X'' 13:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) do you know how to put new cries to the pokemon pages?TG12 (talk) 14:04, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Page You caught me editing the article. You published an edit while I was editing, meaning I had to place my differences into the article. I just didn't see the part where the infobox was edited. Energy ''X'' 09:35, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Eh, it's just minor stuff. Pages can be renamed, but the links will also have to be changed. But where is the source for all those titles? Energy ''X'' 13:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'm out of town and the internet connection is hugely limited here in case you post something and I don't immediately respond. Therefore, I may have to catch this week's episode on Hulu as the program I use to watch these episodes while they're airing requires an internet connection, which also means I can't connect to the Japanese internet connection I have either until Friday. PokémonGamer 15:54, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Alain Yeah, I am surprised as well, his two new Pokémon are identical to Tierno's though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:55, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Thinking about it, it might be an error and I think that's the case.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I removed them. It was an error in the episode I believe.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, July 1, 2016 (UTC) I guess so and I don't think we will see Alain having a Mega Metagross since Steven already showed a Mega Metagross.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:40, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's still possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have kinda mixed feelings about it. Show the template first before I can give my support or not.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I already replied, look at the message above.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Edits You don't need to add clear templates everywhere, only when the last paragraph ends with an image and a new one starts with a table or other large template. Energy ''X'' 09:04, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Template I have seen around about a template you are making. I support, if that does anything. Is there a forum or anything? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) News Have you got time to do news these months? Energy ''X'' 12:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mind that there are a lot of instances that one cannot really determine if a Pokémon evolved or if the character just has another ones. Like that Celosia's Doublade, it never was stated that it evolved, right? It's but an assumption. At least Norman's two Slakoth indicate they evolved (since that incident happened years before the RS arc took place). Energy ''X'' 11:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Huh, I forgot about that. Probably best to undo the edits, then. Energy ''X'' 19:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) One other thing. If you could, try to spend more time on the discussions feature. These days, it's quite hard for me alone to moderate the whole thing. A lot of times there are comments in foreign languages, which violate the rules. Energy ''X'' 19:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Name Weird, I don't have any issue with it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) That was weird indeed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:17, July 20, 2016 (UTC) tell me what i should so i will not get banned NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 17:46, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I believe he is still an admin.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:58, July 27, 2016 (UTC) He has been promoted back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Final warning Continuing to edit war and add templates to pages that don't need it will get you blocked for even longer. You have been told not to do this many times by myself and others. There's so much that needs improvement here, and we're not going to tolerate you wasting our time with this nonsense. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:56, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Shock, who the hell is "our" or is it just you, show me a conversation where there is more than just you and Ellis and I'll put the block back on, otherwise you and I are going to have issues. :Ellis: No, I meant to leave it on your page as well, regardless of that fact, I'm tired of Shockstorm simply banning people who disagree with him. ::LOL'd. I don't make a habit of responding to nonsense, but this was too funny to pass up. Oh, and stuff like this is greatly ironic. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC) News Hey Ellis99 , can you do the latest Pokemon news? Just wondering please and thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message thank you for the reply, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 08:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Since you are known to find in which episodes a character has appeared, can you do that for this character? Energy ''X'' 12:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Should've thought of that. But it didn't offer much, since the links connect to the game page, not the anime one. Still, thanks. Energy ''X'' 12:24, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Got you I got your message thank you for the reply & Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm Ellis, how are you agreeing with X when he makes no sense. How is what I'm doing lazy and unprofessional? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'm going to let you know that with the different types of appearances in a media a move can have, it'd be insane to keep using the boxes we have as it'd be a bunch of boxes piling up on each other. I mean I'm working on uploading images from side games like Pokémon Colleseum and Pokémon XD. That's two more seperate boxes on top of who knows how many others. Even if we did remove the boxes, all we'd be doing is delaying the inevitable. More images will uploaded and if we the load of data already on the page, it'd be slower loafing time. So wouldn't it best to just make a gallery subpage dedicated to the move? We it really hurt? We also have to consider the different ways a Pokémon uses a move in the anime and manga, not just the different appearances it makes per region. That is an important aspect as well. The reason why I'm fighting so hard is due to me mainly working on move pages and move images and would like a organized system. Have a page with all the formal things and a subpage for the images instead of crunchinh it on the same page. This will save loading time for the main page and loading time would hardly a problem on the gallery page as I mentioned that Pokémon by Generation categories include images, most with over 150 images and still loads rather fine. Most galleries won't even have 100 images. So please reconsider. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:59, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::So does this mean you are considering to support my proposal? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:19, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. But, if you are neutral, than can you move your vote to neutral? Forum link --Rai 水 (talk) 00:30, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey gotta question regarding Anime Hey Ellis99 i am looking over Ash's pokemon in the Pokemon games & anime & i'm wondering will Ash capture anything in x & y series to finish up a pattern sorry if i mespelled it but yes looking over the pattern we see: Butterfree & Beedrill - Who are Bug's but part Poison & Flying Raticate & Snorlax - Normal types Corphish - Water Box 2 has Infernape & Pignite who are Fire/Fighting & we have Krookadile who is Dark/Ground So looking at the Kalos's only pokemon would Ash have cought anything off sreen? if so who would you predict him capture? Also for the final capture out of these three who would you choose from & why? Skrelp Clauncher Bincle who would you choose?.. Let me know, Kind Regard's....Trainer Micah (talk) 15:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I see you don't know & only writers do know, okay then i'll put something down for now & then if Ash does capture something depends on who i'll have it as a 50th/52nd pokemon for him, Thanks for the message reply, Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 08:39, September 7, 2016 (UTC)'' I see, About Brock returning it's best for him not to return reason is becouse he's running a Pokemon Center in johto remember the special episode that Cilian had that's the one that featured his return then there's ash in his flashback, so yes i think it'd best for him to be featured only in flashbacks.. So you notice Kind regards thanks for the reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:53, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ''- I see Dawn is doing contasts while Iris was chasing Rayquaza home i wounder if she made it home? other then these Characters returning i'd like to see serena but she may stay in kalos...'' So For Alola i think it's best we wait til thursday to see what the big announcement is? I'd like to see what ash's alola pokemon are so we can see them ahead of time other then that yep i see. Thank you for the message replys chat with you tomarrow or so... Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:07, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message, Thank you for the reply, All i will say for now is wait til thursday to find out, Kind Regard's....Trainer Micah (talk) 10:35, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I see it this one ''index2.shtml look's wow so thinking on it: Ash'll have a new set of clothes, looks the same as the male character of Sun/moon, as a first look, 2nd is i knew Pikachu wasn't going anywhere so his team of Kalos's is going to Oak's & we see some of Ash's new team of Alola, & lastly *laughing* Ash's going to school *laughing* sounds like a great series, can't wait to see it... & also it looks like were going to see Ash get a Z ring cool! So his Team is Pikachu Rotom Rowlet & Popplio & what i don't know on is Litten & Rockruff which look's like is part of it so yeah, Look's great can't wait to see the series.... Kind RegardsTrainer Micah (talk) 11:20, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ah! i mispelled some words here & there anyway:P i think i see Mellow getting Litten while the Professor has Rockruff anyway i corrected some stuff.. So you notice, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:56, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I see, ''Hey Ellis, I got your message, thank you for the reply, By the way you know my adoption about Pokemon Vortex Communities right? Well i did another one & it went great! So now i'm admin/buro on three wikis that's: Pokémon Vortex Wiki &Pokemon Vortex Wiki & http://pokemonvortex.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Vortex_WikiPokémon Answers so you know/notice it, I really happy right now anyway if you need anything let me know, Will chat later,Kind Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 11:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I recently tried that it didn't go so well, If you feel like they should be merged then i recomand talking to her Merrystar about this i'll say this though i think it's best to keep them seperated for now okay so you know/notice, I chat with you later's... Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:40, September 15, 2016 (UTC) XY136 I'll be adding the episode image for this one after I check the Pokémon Quiz segments to see if they're correct, since I added them purely based on silhouette during the airing and the one in XY135 turned out to be Hari-san. The reason we didn't have this is because this is a one hour airing so we never had a preview for this episode. The preview is actually on the Hulu version of XY135. '''PokémonGamer 11:27, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'm going to have to grab them from the IRC file server for #Pokemon-Neogenesis because that's where I can get the episodes. PokémonGamer 11:32, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello I just wanted to say hi and ask how you are doing. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:31, September 17, 2016 (UTC) That's good. I just wanted to ask, as I haven't been too active for the past month. I hope to be more active again. --Mario101luigi202peach404 02:41, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply See, that's the deal with the infobox. It is a mistake to simply add that category, when you got characters like Gabby and Ty and Tate and Liza, which are male and female. Personally, I don't see even why do we categorize characters by their gender. '''Energy ''X 07:57, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Not every. Even so, what purpose does it serve to split by gender, then? It makes sense to do on Pokémon pages (since there are instances where number of male Pokémon isn't the same to female Pokémon). Besides, we already have some examples of some genderless characters (aka robots), and even those that are male and female (aka a duo of characters). Energy ''X'' 08:28, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Either way, doing stuff like this is very flawed, all just to get the category inside. I do not approve of that. Energy ''X'' 08:34, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :All right, go on then. But the fault lies in the template, and that's what should be corrected first. Energy ''X'' 08:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) iPokémon If you want to know what Pokémon you are this week, enter here. Today is the last day to enter. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:16, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Images I do seem to recall there were some scenes of Pokémon Adventures manga that were actually colored (specifically, the Ruby & Sapphire arc). Could you find them anywhere? Energy ''X'' 22:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Playing Yo-kai watch 2 Thought i let you know the Yo-kai are hard but eh i'm use to it it's the Fleshy Soul's one. Also way to go on becoming the Content Moderator, congrats If you need me i'll chat with you tomorrow alright? Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:42, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Incomplete See, that's the deal. Considering such Pokémon are owned by main characters, I don't think standard rules apply when writing biographies for such characters. Being said, I'm more inclined to believe to just write sections for major appearances, or episodes with major actions or some such. Energy ''X'' 16:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Triva on Sun/Moon's page Hey i know we don't have the full details of the Sun/Moon games yet someone stated on there said a pokemon can learn five moves is that really real or fake? If it's fake can you delete that Please & Thank you, Kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 20:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Z moves & crystal/crystal's I got your message & i think the pokemon will keep it's four moves all the pokemon has to do is use a move and pow out comes the Z move once per battle say like Ash's Pikachu uses Quick attack it could then morph into the Z move Catastropika you see, So you notice kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:42, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Also i'll give You a link for further details on that..Trainer Micah (talk) 15:44, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Here you go, Z-Moves noting i can't signiture on my computer so i'll signature via p.s4 alright or just use the one above. Kind Regards - Alrighty then kind regards thanks for the reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC) User rights You go right ahead. DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:31 October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey can you check for Broken link's via Pokemon Sun & Moon anime i see Ash's Rowlet & Litten as well as Team Rocket's Mimikyu so you notice thought i'd check around. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:40, October 16, 2016 (UTC) '' Reply Saw them, I will check it out when I have the time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply There are a number of instances where that is the case. It is best to do so like it is. 'Energy X' 13:45, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, explain then. Best to do that in a sandbox to review it first. 'Energy X' 11:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: New temps I'll see what I can do. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:22, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Disambig If you mean by that navbox, well, it looks good. But as said, it is really not needed. I am also certain that navboxes aren't even visible in the mobile view, so the list is simple and efficient. Even so, it makes even less sense to have those disambiguation pages, like Steven's Metagross. 'Energy X' 19:51, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Zoey's Pokémon I will do them eventually when I am feeling to do them/have time to do them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:25, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Images Can't you rename them?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) User requests Will do it right away. 'Energy X' 19:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:23, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's better that way as it aligns in an appropriate order. For example, Pikachu learns Electro Ball in generation VI. In XY, it learns it at level X X. But, you might not have to worry about me for long because I may be leaving the wiki soon as I will be making my own wiki. I decided this yesterday, so basically it seems I may not be going through with my project idea. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:19, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh thank you. It has less to do with X, and more to do with how I feel about the wiki. I personally feel it's not getting anywhere. And I've been wanting to make my own wiki for a while now and it seems it is time to go for it. I know that with my guidance it will be a great wiki. I already have a few guys who are ready to make it happen. I'm still thinking it over, but most likely I will be leaving the wiki, only returning to post my weekly blog series. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:30, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm just going to say this. This wiki has been here for about 10 years and the wiki is out of date things, many pages are lacking information, images are missing, pages are a mess, I mean geez. I rather put my mind to better things. I am all about organization and professionalism in my work and there is no way this wiki should be in a such a scramble like this with the many years it has been here. I've done my part to help. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:58, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Gothitelle and Gardevoir Those two did appear in the episode. However, that scene was a recap; it was exactly taken away from the previous episode with no differences. 'Energy X' 16:18, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Another thing. Check the article for the links. N did not appear in BW130 and BW131, it is only mentioned in trivia that the opening song was just changed to make him fit in (for some reason). 'Energy X''' 16:20, October 31, 2016 (UTC)